The Bad Boy Dissimilation
by chasingballoons
Summary: When Penny tells Sheldon that Amy likes a bad boy, he decides to do something about it ;P One-shot


_**I got the inspiration for this when I saw a gif of Jim Parsons looking like a 'bad boy' (It was super hot) ;P**_

"Penny! No! That says 'employees only', you can't go in there" Sheldon angrily shouted after her as his friend made her way towards a door laden with warning signs and labels.

"Come on Sheldon, I'm only looking!" She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Penny had come to collect Leonard from work as they planned to go out for lunch together. However, when she discovered her husband still had to pack away and turn off all his lasers and such like, she had decided to meander down the corridor to indulge herself in one of her favourite pastimes.

Annoying Sheldon.

The physicist had been contently working with some especially taxing equations on his board when Penny had swayed into his office. Although only being there for three minutes, she was immediately bored and left to explore the university.

While his work beckoned, Sheldon was uncomfortable allowing Penny to roam the university unsupervised so he reluctantly left the comfort of his office and followed after her.

That led them to this very moment. Penny had her hand poised over the handle to a door that could open to all kinds of danger.

"You're an employee and I'm with you which means that we're allowed in" She reasoned.

"I am an employee of the physics department, not the chemistry department. You don't know what perils await you in there!"

"Relax Sheldon. Where's your sense of adventure? Aren't you a little curious?"

"Most of my curiosity is being applied to unravelling secrets of the universe and wondering why I ever allowed Leonard to invite you for lunch ten years ago" he retorted.

"Physics? Uh" Penny made a disgusted face and decided to gloss over the insult, "I would hardly call that thrilling" Penny retorted.

"Maybe not to you but the release of endorphins from completing a particularly taxing equation is comparable to a skydive to those of us with superior IQs" Sheldon quarrelled.

"Oh yeah?" Penny crossed her arms in front of her "What about Leonard? He's super smart and he does spontaneous, daring things with me all the time"

Sheldon scoffed at her foolery, "Leonard? Okay, first of all, I said 'superior IQs'"

Penny pushed her tongue into her cheek and stood taller, squaring up Sheldon, "How about Amy?"

"As you are well aware, Amy is more similar to me than any other person I've met, she understands me. Therefore, she shares my aversion to rule-breaking, spontaneity and impulsive, unplanned behaviour" Sheldon mirrored Penny's stance by also crossing his arms, he jutted out his chin and pressed his lips together, believing he had won the argument.

"You know, maybe it would do you some good to break the rules every so often?" She raised her eyebrows, "Even Amy has said to me on several occasions that she likes bad boys and in my opinion you definitely do not live up to those standards" Penny's eyes ran down his body in judgement.

"She said that?" Sheldon uncrossed his arms and stood upright in shock.

"Yep. Almost every girl likes a guy that's willing to break the rules a little. Especially if it's for her" Penny explained.

At that moment, Leonard turned the corner, having finished his work, and found them, "Ah there you are! Ready for lunch?"

"Hey, Leonard, could you open this door?" Penny fluttered her eyelashes at him, hoping to persuade him and prove Sheldon wrong.

"Are you kidding? Look at all these signs, that one says 'radioactive'" he said, pointing towards a warning label, "It looks kinda dangerous, I wouldn't go in there"

Sheldon smiled smugly and raised his eyebrows at Penny, "So much for your bad boy"

Penny's face fell "Just shut up" she muttered, "Come on Leonard, let's go" she turned and stalked out with Leonard trailing behind.

Sheldon was left alone in the corridor, his mind still fixated on Penny's words.

* * *

Amy shrugged off her lab coat and flicked the light switch.

She had agreed to meet Sheldon by her car since as she was taking him home since Leonard had left early with Penny.

However, stepping out of the building, she was surprised to see the car park empty. Usually Sheldon was extremely prompt and was ready and waiting for her.

Assuming he was caught up with work, Amy pulled out her phone, dialled his number and held it up to her ear.

Surprisingly, Amy heard ringing nearby and turned to find the source of the sound.

There was no one there.

"Sheldon?" Amy called into the emptiness.

There was a movement in the shadows of the doorway and Sheldon appeared.

Amy's mouth dropped wide open when she saw him.

Rather than his normal attire, Sheldon was wearing a buttoned blue shirt; the top button was not fastened which meant that his white undershirt could be seen underneath; on his head was a grubby cap which almost covered the thin tufts his fringe peeking out; he leant in the doorframe and didn't make eye contact, instead looked to the side into the distance. It was almost as if he was posing for a hill billy photoshoot.

Amy stood frozen, her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide.

Sheldon jerked his chin up in greeting and kept a straight face, attempting to appear 'cool', which society seemed to deem as mysterious and detached. However, upon seeing Amy's face he couldn't help but double-take and looked back to give her a cheeky half-smile before quickly forcing his lips back into a frown.

Amy finally found her words, "Sheldon. What is happening?"

Sheldon remembered what he had read and how he had practiced it. Instead of replying, he simply strolled over to Amy, placed his hands on her hips to push her back against the car and gave her a long, hard kiss.

Amy was taken by surprise but eventually returned the kiss and draped her arms over his shoulders. Her hands, positioned on the back of his head, pulled him closer.

Sheldon's hands ran down her hips to cup her posterior. She gently tugged at the small, soft hairs at the back of his neck and ran her fingers through, creating an unkempt, ruffled look which only added to his pretense.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy could see some of her colleagues leaving the building. This must not be good for her reputation as a respected scientist, nor Sheldon's for that matter.

She tried to pull back from Sheldon and demand an explanation. However, her embarrassment was soon forgotten as Sheldon simply moved his kisses to her neck, sucking at the soft, pliable skin.

Amy breathed in his scent, it was different, not his usual freshness but more like oil and old books.

She cradled his head into her neck and ran her hands further and deeper into his hair.

"Sheldon" she breathed almost silently.

In response to his name, Sheldon began kissing her lips again. He gently sucked her them whilst pressing his pelvis into hers. He brought a hand up to delicately hold her cheek.

Amy felt his tongue run along her bottom lip but before she could return the action, Sheldon slowly pulled away.

They were both panting and flushed.

Sheldon sighed softly and slowly whilst opening his eyes. He licked his lips, released his grip and looked down at Amy who was still breathing heavily.

He had not planned to be this affected by the kiss. The next steps in his plan were completely forgotten as he accidentally dropped character.

"I'm sorry" he looked back to the ground and stepped away, "I…um…got carried away"

Amy still had a dazed smile. She stood up from the car and tugged on her shirt which had been dishevelled by Sheldon's hands.

"It's okay. But Sheldon, please tell me what is happening" Amy placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to make eye contact.

Sheldon bit his lip and looked up at her.

"Promise not to laugh?" Amy nodded and he continued, "Penny told me that you said you liked bad boys. And- and I got scared. I was afraid that you were unsatisfied with my 'nice guy' persona. In Texas, you're supposed to be a man's man and I could never do anything like that. Penny said that you liked bad boys and I'm not one of them. I- I thought you might be bored of me"

Sheldon sniffed and kept his eyes to the ground, ashamed of looking Amy in the eyes.

Amy burst into laughter.

Sheldon look up in surprise, "Why are you laughing? You promised!" he asked defensively.

She continued giggling and leant in to hug him. Sheldon cautiously wrapped his arms around Amy, wondering what was going on.

His girlfriend eventually pulled back, wiped her eyes and stopped sniggering.

"Sheldon" she wheezed, "That was just a fleeting comment. I love you just the way you are"

"But Penny said-"

Amy cut him off, "Why would you listen to Penny? It meant nothing. Almost every girl likes the idea of a bad boy" she waved her hand to disregard it.

"That's exactly what Penny said" Sheldon raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together.

"Well, although the idea of wearing a leather jacket whilst riding on the back of motorcycle sounds titillating, I would much rather have an intelligent conversation with a tall handsome man whilst enjoying a warm cup of tea" Amy stroked his shoulders to try and comfort him.

He smiled, "So you didn't like all of this?" Sheldon gestured down at his garments.

"Well I can't deny; It is strangely attractive and I did especially enjoy the kissing" Amy smiled.

Sheldon nodded in agreement, "Despite it being a terrible exhibition of public displays of affection, I too found it exhilarating" He bit his lip and stepped closer to Amy, lightly running his fingertips along her waist.

Amy supressed a gasp that was willing itself to escape from her lips. "U-uhm" she stuttered and stroked her arms down his chest, "Maybe you could wear this for a bit longer? Maybe tonight?" her cheeks flushed and her eyelashes fluttered behind her glasses.

Sheldon smirked with a half-smile and a slight bob of his head, "Let's get outta here and have that tea darlin'" his Texan accent kicked in.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to climb into the car.

 _ **Thanks for reading xx**_


End file.
